1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a monitor and control system and method for monitoring and controlling modeling of a server design.
2. Description of Related Art
To configure component layout in a server design with optimized heat dissipating ability, a model or prototype of a server design is made and tested under various operating conditions. The model can include a number of heat generating components (e.g., resistors), fans, and a temperature sensor installed in a chassis thereof. Each of the heat generating components is connected to a switch and can be selectively turned on or off during testing. The more heat generating components that are enabled, the more heat the server model generates. A fan rotating speed of each of the fans is adjusted by an operator to control temperatures in the server model. However, the typical method for monitoring and controlling the server model requires many manual operations be performed by the operator, which is inefficient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.